guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Abu Bakker Qassim
| place_of_birth = Ghulja, China | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 283 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge (held in extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Determined not to have been an enemy combatant after all. Transferred to an Albanian refugee camp. | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Abu Bakker Qassim is a Uyghur from China's western frontier, Xinjiang Uyghur Autonomous Region who was held in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 283. After being classified as "no longer enemy combatant" (NLEC) by the Combatant Status Review Tribunal (CSRT) he continued to be held in Cuba, in Camp Iguana until he was released and transferred to Albania.detainee release announced, Department of Defense, May 5, 2006 On September 17, 2006 he published an op-ed on The New York Times to ask the American lawmakers and people not to eliminate habeas corpus. Background In late 2001, Qassim was captured along with his compatriot A'Del Abdu al-Hakim by Pakistani bounty hunters. Qassim and al-Hakim were transferred to U.S. custody by the Pakistani forces and held in Afghanistan for approximately six months, and were transferred to "Camp Delta," on the Guantanamo Bay Naval Base, where they were detained as "enemy combatants." President Bush had ruled that the detainees were "illegal combatants" by administrative fiat. Following legal challenges, the Bush administration was forced to provide a mechanism to review the Guantanamo detainees status. Combatant Status Review Qassim was among the 60% of prisoners who participated in the tribunal hearings.OARDEC, Index to Transcripts of Detainee Testimony and Documents Submitted by Detainees at Combatant Status Review Tribunals Held at Guantanamo Between July 2004 and March 2005, September 4, 2007 A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for the tribunal of each detainee. The memo for his hearing lists the following: Transcript Qassim chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. | title=Summarized Statement | date=date redacted | pages=pages 39–48 | author=OARDEC | publisher=United States Department of Defense | accessdate=2008-04-23 }} On March 3, 2006, in response to a court order from Jed Rakoff the Department of Defense published a ten page summarized transcript from his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. : Determined not to have been an Enemy Combatant The Washington Post reports that Qasim was one of 38 detainees who was determined not to have been an enemy combatant during his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. The Department of Defense refers to these men as No Longer Enemy Combatants. Reclassification In March 2005, the CSRT finalized its determination that they were NLECs. Qassim and Hakim were not informed of this determination until May 2005. The United States did not release the men, but did not return them to China because to do so would be a violation of US law prohibiting the deportation of individuals to countries where they would likely be tortured. The U.S. refused to admit them to the United States. Qassim, Hakim and other non-enemy combattants who could not be repatriated were transferred from the general prison population to Camp Iguana in August 2005. Qassim was one of the 38 detainees whose Combatant Status Review Tribunal concluded he had not been an "illegal combatants". Some of those detainees were repatriated, once they were determined NLECs. Others, like, Qassim, and Sami Al Laithi, face possible torture if they are returned. Seeking asylum In March 2005, attorneys for Qassim challenged his continued detention by filing a Petition for a Writ of Habeas Corpus in federal district court in Washington DC in the case of Qassim v. Bush. In December Judge James Robertson reviewed the detention of Qassim and A'Del Abdu al-Hakim.Judge Weighs Order to Release Two at Gitmo, Forbes, December 13, 2005 Robertson declared that their "indefinite imprisonment at Guantanamo Bay is unlawful," but also ruled on separation of powers grounds that he did not have the power to order their release into the United States.Two Guantanamo Detainees to Stay in Custody, New York Post, December 22, 2005 Qassim and Hakim immediately appealed. A February 18, 2006 article in the Washington Times reported that Abu Bakker Qassim and A'Del Abdu al-Hakim had received military training in Afghanistan.U.S. hit on human rights, Washington Times, February 18, 2006 It said they were not classified as "illegal combatants" because they intended to go home and employ their training against the Chinese government. Some earlier reports had described them as economic refugees, who were slowly working their way to Turkey. On April 17, 2006 the US Supreme Court rejected Qassim's request to hear his appeal.Supreme Court Rejects Appeal of Guantanamo Bay Detainees: Detainees' Biggest Obstacle Was the Timing of Their Appeal, ABC News, April 17, 2006 His appeal was scheduled to be heard by the US Court of Appeals for the District of Columbia Circuit on May 8, 2006. Press reports On May 24, 2006 Abu Bakr Qasim told interviewers that he and his compatriots felt isolated in Albania.5 Guantanamo Uyghurs baffled in Albania, United Press International, May 24, 2006 Qasim described his disappointment with the United States, who the Uyghurs had been hoping would support the Uyghurs quest for Uyghur autonomy. In an interview with ABC News in May, 2006, Qasim said that members of the American-Uyghur community had come forward and assured the American government that they would help him and his compatriots adapt to life in America, if they were given asylum in America.Guantanamo's Innocents: Newly Released Prisoners Struggle to Find a Home, ABC News, May 23, 2006 To the BBC he said in January 2007 that "Guantanamo was a five-year nightmare, We're trying to forget it." Guantanamo Uighurs' strange odyssey, ''BBC, January 11, 2007"'' On June 15, 2008 the McClatchy News Service published articles based on interviews with 66 former Guantanamo captives. McClatchy reporters interviewed Abu Baqr Qassim. mirror mirror According to the McClatchy reporters his translators encouraged him to hope, while the American guards treated him with brutality: According to the McClatchy report Sabin Willet told them that China: Abu Baqr Qassim described realizing he had to learn Arabic if he was ever to get out of Guantanamo. And when he was transferred to lighter security in a dormitory shared with Arabic speakers and other Uyghurs they set about taking informal Arabic lessons. Abu Baqr Qassim told reporters the Uyghurs request for paper, to make notes, was denied—although the Guantanamo policy states that captives were to be issued a certain number of pages per month, for sending mail. He was punished by being sent to solitary confinement when guards found he had used napkins to take notes. When he got an attorney, and that attorney brought him books, so he could learn English, guards confiscated the books. Now that he is in Albania, and his prospects of ever getting a passport or visa seem slim, he has started learning Albanian—but without enthusiasm. On September 28, 2009 the Washington Post quoted Abu Bakker's reaction to the "difficult and sad" decision of fellow Uyghur captive Bahtiyar Mahnut to remain in Guantanamo, rather than accept an asylum offer from the government of Palau. His older brother Arkin Mahnut had traveled to Afghanistan because their family was worried about Bathiyar. Of the Uyghurs remaining in Guantanamo Arkin was the only one not offered asylum in Palau, because he became mentally ill in Guantanamo, and there were no facilities in Palau to treat his mental illness. Abu Bakker said: References External links * Three Uighurs Talk About Chinese Interrogation At Guantánamo Andy Worthington * A Letter To Barack Obama From A Guantánamo Uighur Andy Worthington Category:1969 births Category:Living people Category:Exonerated terrorism suspects Category:Chinese extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Uyghurs Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released